


I got it

by viktoriacc



Series: Random AUS [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktoriacc/pseuds/viktoriacc
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo didn't dislike Kim Mingyu, he just didn't like the fact that the other had his life figured out ever since he was freaking born while Wonwoo was thinking about getting a sugar daddy at the age of 21.





	I got it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is a random something I found lost around in my stuff so I figured why not.

Wonwoo liked living alone, like any other young adult who appreciates freedom does. There was nothing like spending a whole day doing nothing on the couch without his mom screaming at him to do something with his life; Or being able to cook instant noodles at 4 am while watching one of the stupid shows that were on air during the late (or early, depending on what type of person you are) hours of the day. He did enjoy the absence of his parents' judgments during his daily struggle as a 21 years-old that doesn't have his shit figured out, but he often found himself turning on the tv and putting on any random loud channel to fill out the air of an empty house.

It's not like he paid attention to whatever was on, it just made him feel less lonely during the dark nights. Today though, as Wonwoo was trying to read Marx describing his theories and the surplus-values (also known as the most boring book ever) for his Tuesday class, he found out it was easier to listen to the cooking show playing in front of him than to the over-studied "the poor people are explored so the bourgeois can be rich", he knew it already: They were all pieces of the system being oppressed by the capitalist world and blah blah blah. He signed up to learn about the workings of the human mind and not "how many different ways can the townsmen use the proletariat to take their kids to Disney."

After the fourth time rereading the same phrase and only getting "bake it at 200 degrees", Wonwoo gave up and put the book down, sighing while turning the TV volume up. They had just started a new pasta recipe and the pale boy was reminded that he hasn't eaten anything besides some chips at lunch, so he figured, why not?

Quickly scribbling the ingredients down and figuring out that he could deal with how to actually cook them later, he went to the kitchen to check what he already had, which basically consisted of old pasta at the back of the cabinet and some milk. He got his phone out and quickly texts Soonyoung.

**W: Whaddup do you have any chicken or anything needed to make white sauce?**

**S: Bro, I just drank a gallon of milk for dinner. Do I look like I have chicken?**

**W: Do you think Junhui has anything?**

**S: Bro, Jun has been eating ramen 2 times a day for the past 3 years, I highly doubt it.**

**W: How is he so fuckin skinny?**

**S: You say...**

**W: Thinking about the disappointment I am burns lots of calories.**

**S: I hate being successful.**

**W: I hate u.**

He locked his phone before his friend could text him something cliché like "You know you love me" and figured he was obligated to go to the supermarket since he had nothing at home. Looking down at himself, he thought that maybe people wouldn't realize that his plaid fluffy pants were pajamas, so he grabbed a jacket to cover his blue out-stretched shirt, along with his wallet and some flip flops and left to his building's parking lot.

The market wasn't actually that far away, but it was already dark and even though Wonwoo was really tall, he was still weirdly skinny. Plus, he was lazy; Why do you have a car if you're not going to drive it somewhere 5 minutes away?

Getting there, Wonwoo got a basket and quickly went to the fridge to pick up some butter and after about 15 minutes and some weird looks from old ladies and dads, he had everything he needed. The spices were on sale, so the boy decided to spend the money he saved on some cheap wine because that's what being in college is like, and again, why the fuck not? Marx was not going to read itself and Wonwoo definitely wasn't going to while sober either.

Wonwoo was looking for the shittiest wine his body could accept, which was between a 6 dollars one with a questioning brand and a 12 dollars one that looked a little more trustworthy. He eventually decided on the 6 dollars one that seemed maybe kind of toxic, but the boy had eaten a can of tuna that was past the validation date by at least 5 months and he was still alive (It's a wonder what shitty low standards your body gets used to during your young adult years). But as Wonwoo was turning around to leave, he was surprised by a boy entering the alcohol aisle, thank God distracted by his phone.

"Oh shit."

The pale man took the chance to turn back to the shelves, pretending to be analyzing the expensive wines and hoping the other wouldn't notice him.

_Kim Mingyu._

Wonwoo suddenly had war flashbacks to his high school years, nothing much has changed apparently: Mingyu still looked absolutely incredible and Wonwoo still looked like a mess. Seriously, who even looks this ready for life on a Sunday night? The tanned boy was wearing jeans, _clean jeans_. AND _SHOES!_ Literal actual sneakers. To complete the look, a completely straight black shirt, no wrinkles like other mere mortals. He looked so good and Wonwoo despised it. Also, his basket had actual real ingredients (Wonwoo's basket also had actual ingredients for the first time in a few years, but he wasn't fooling himself thinking that his pasta would be anything more than swallable).

While the boy was thinking really hard on an escape plan, he heard an excited "Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Kim Mingyu! Didn't see you there!" Wonwoo turned around with a big fake smile (maybe kind of psycho now that he thinks about it), feigning surprise.

"Oh my God! What are the odds?" Mingyu approached him with a huge smile on his face, hugging him like they were long lost best friends, which Wonwoo awkwardly tried to reciprocate. "What are you doing here in the capital?"

"Huh, college," Wonwoo answered, like the cheap wine on his hand wasn't enough to give it away. Ok, maybe not to Kim Mingyu, he doesn't struggle like the other kids.

"Hillview?" The taller asked, his eyes going even wider than before, Wonwoo was genuinely scared so he reluctantly nodded. "Dude! I just transferred to Hillview at the beginning of the semester!"

"Oh, that's- that's nice," Wonwoo tried to look happy but he was sure his face looked the way it will look like later when he tries to drink his wine.

"Isn't it? I've been here for a few weeks but I still don't know much, maybe you can help me around, do you live close?"

"Kinda," Wonwoo answered, not wanting to admit that he lived like 5 minutes away while the car keys were hanging from his pocket.

"Oh, me too!"

"Uh, where do you live?"

"At the end of Oxford Street."

"Are you serious?" Okay, maybe now Wonwoo looks like he faced defeat. "I live at the beginning of Oxford."

"Oh shit! Then we can hang out."

At this point, Wonwoo decided to just let a fake smile plastered on his face to hide any of his other not so nice emotions, "Definitely!"

"Great, let me get your number."

After that was settled, Mingyu basically followed Wonwoo to the cashier and then outside, not making silence for a single silence.

"Where's your car?" Wonwoo asked, lowkey trying to get rid of him.

"I came walking."

_Of course he did._

"Do you want a ride?" The shorter asked, letting his good heart take over.

It's not like he hated Kim Mingyu, _nobody_ hated Kim Mingyu. It's just that they weren't really friends, they were from totally different social groups (okay, maybe Wonwoo was from a different social group, even his best friends freaking loved Mingyu). Mingyu had all the girls' attention, the teachers' love and every single boy in school was his friend, even Wonwoo attended two or three parties at his place. But he was mostly too busy being emo and dreaming about leaving his small city to actually befriend Mingyu, so they basically only talked when they were paired up for projects or stuff like that. Maybe Wonwoo just didn't like the fact that the other had his life figured out ever since he was freaking born while Wonwoo was thinking about getting a sugar daddy at the age of 21.

So for Kim Mingyu to appear out of nowhere on his now slightly better life, acting like they were the bestest of friends, only to show Wonwoo how amazing he is, wasn't exactly one of the shorter's wishes.

"Sure," Mingyu smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This story makes no sense tbh, found it somewhere in the depths of my computer and I don't even know. I think it was my way of dealing with college stress lol  
> Don't expect much from this but hey, hope you have fun! :) Hey.


End file.
